


INK

by Kairanell



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, Literature, Memories, Novella, Original Character(s), Repressed Memories, Saját történet, Tattoos, egyperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell
Summary: Tintával kerülnek fel az emlékezetes pillanatok. Rövid novella. Egyperces. Karcolat. Valami más.A tetováló férfi. Széles vállak, nehéz csizma, a combokon kopott farmer feszül. A tetoválások a nyakán felfelé kúsznak, az arca azonban átlagos, felejthető. Egy apró, ezüst gyűrű: ez minden, ami szokatlan, a szemöldökébe ékelve. A mellkasán a név kis kártyára pingálva. Egyszerű kézírás, gyors, határozott…





	INK

Még mindig elképedek azon, mennyire egyszerű. Hátra dőlni és várni, hogy a tű felhasítsa az epidermiszt, és festéket pumpáljon a rétegek közé. Az egész túl felszínes. Túl gyors, túl illékony ahhoz, hogy megfogjam és megértsem. A festék mégis bennem marad, izzik, ahogy helyet szorít magának. A tetoválótű humora. Vonal a vonalra, szín a színre. 

A falakból halvány fertőtlenítőszag és sodort dohány szag árad. Amerre nézek, az ötvenes évek pin-up lányainak fotói, és ősi törzsi motívumok keverednek a nagy összevisszaságban. Hátul a ritmikus basszus fokozatosan robban ki a hangszórókból. Egy punk őrült sikítása. Összeszorítom az öklömet. 

A tetováló férfi. Széles vállak, nehéz csizma, a combokon kopott farmer feszül. A tetoválások a nyakán felfelé kúsznak, az arca azonban átlagos, felejthető. Egy apró, ezüst gyűrű: ez minden, ami szokatlan, a szemöldökébe ékelve. A mellkasán a név kis kártyára pingálva. Egyszerű kézírás, gyors, határozott. Judas. 

Judas közelebb mozdul, a tarkóját nézem. Mikor a keze alatt a fegyver elkezdi munkáját a bőr megreped, felnyílik a világnak. Forró érzés szakad fel bennem, egyre mélyebbről és hosszabb intenzitással. Judas azt mondja, ez a folyamat legfájdalmasabb része. Vékony vázlat a bőrömön.  
A zene erősödik, a basszus a fülemben visszhangzik, lassan fogadom magamba az érzést. Fél óra, és megszokom, egy óra, és már nem érzem. A gondolataim szabadok, a karom alázatosan fekszik a szék karfáján. Megfeledkezem a zavartság érzéséről, a zsibbadt és sebesült bőrre koncentrálok. A fegyver steril és pontos vonalakat hagy maga után. 

_Sápadt, szűz bőr. Fordíts ki, és legyek vászon a kezed alatt. Én, nő, a műszer. A test. Hasítsd az epidermiszt, nyiss fel, húzd ki a fájdalmat, fesd fel azt..._

Judas vízbe mártja a tűt, majd vörös színbe helyezi a hegyet, két ujjal kifeszíti a bőrt, és új sávot kezd. Én kérem, hogy meséljen nekem, ő nevetve enged. A hangja távoli vizekről hoz történeteket. Mesél Cookról, hogyan fedezte fel magának a tetoválást, miként hozta magával ide, az eldugott, városszéli sikátorok közé. A szavak évszázadokon ívelnek át. Négyezer éves történeteket hallgatok a világ elől elrejtett törzsekről, az ember korai próbálkozásairól. A kegyetlen, különös rituálékról, ahol az ember megpecsételte a szövetséget maga és teremtője között. Hallgatom, miközben a nyakán futó indákra koncentrálok. A tű kemény, a keze kedves, miközben vörös tintát adagol a bőrömbe. Lassú folyamat. Nehéz, hogy egyenletes maradjon.

Azt mondja, sírok. Nevetséges, ahogy a szavakat ejti. Szelíd, jámbor, fáj hallani. Azt mondom: Nem baj. 

_Sosem láttam apámat sírni._

– Van tetoválás a testedben? – a szavak gördülékenyen jönnek elő. Az első kérdés, talán számít is rá.  
– Nem, nem ott, ahol gondolnád – feleli. Nem értem. Látja rajtam.  
Kígyó kúszik fel a karomon. A sajátja. Fekete és csillogó, az ujjain sziszeg felém szavakat. Megjelöl. A kígyóval foglalkozom, a három ágú fejével. Ha kettőt levágnak, az az egy akkor is túléli. Felém fordul az egyikük, ahogy elfordítom a karom. Zsibbadok, szédülök. A tű megcsúszik.

Később. 

Judas lassan, óvatosan törli le a képet. A színek világosak, a minta formátlan. Nincs éle, nincs sarka. A középpont még hiányolható elem. Öblítem a vért, hagyom, hogy a bőr változzon. Repedések és mély kráterek jelennek meg a minta mentén. Páncélt növesztek a tű nyomán.

3 nap. Ahogy a napok áthaladnak, az új bőr viszket. De a színek finomabbak, és a kép kirajzolódik. 

_Megjelöltek. Örökké. Ő vagyok. Te vagyok. Bennem vagy. Én, a nő, a műszer. A test._

Judas leoltja a lámpákat, kikísér az ajtón, halkan búcsúzik. Zokogok. Ha két fejet levágnak, még mindig marad egy.


End file.
